¿El amor existe? Estás a punto de descubrirlo
by Serenity Akagi
Summary: Gaara cree que nunca nadie aparte de sus hermanos podrá llegar a quererle, pero cuando van a la villa de la hoja, su encuentro con Sakura le hará cambiar de opinión. Gaara x Sakura
1. El comienzo

Gracias por leer!

El comienzo

Haruno Sakura andaba tranquilamente por la villa, pensando en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas. Ya no era una niña pequeña, ya no estaba coladita por Sasuke. recordaba cuando un día, Sasuke le dijo que uno de sus sueños se iba a cumplir, que necesitaba a una chica para ir a una fiesta y ella le dijo que llamara a Ino, por que ella ya no estaba enamorada de el. Se sorprendió mucho, y desde entonces parece que le ha entrado un extraño interés por ella. Naruto estaba feliz con Hinata. Hacían una bonita pareja. Por su parte, Sakura estaba soltera, aun no habia encontrado a su hombre. Y realmente no pensaba en romances en esos momentos, estaba muy ocupada con las misiones y las clases con kakashi, que también se habia empeñado en enseñarle jutsus médicos. Llegó a el despacho de el maestro hokage.

Sakura: hola maestro hokage

hokage: Sakura! ¿has entrenado mucho?

Sakura: si, tal y como me pediste, he entrenado con Kakashi y también he entrenado con los jutsus médicos.

hokage: muy bien! Así me gusta. Han venido algunos ninjas de la arena, al parecer deben pasar aquí un tiempo hasta que los de su villa les llamen.

Sakura: y por que han venido?

hokage: al parecer quieren que se instalen aquí, son Temari , Kankuro, y Gaara. No sabemos por que quieren que les instalemos aquí, pero creo que deberías ir a darles la bienvenida. bueno, aceptas la misión ?

Sakura: si. Ya voy.

Sakura salió de allí de un salto por la ventana.

Un poco lejos de allí, llegando a la villa, estaban los ninjas de la arena.

Temari: ya llegamos! Me muero de ganas por ver a las chicas!

Kankuro: me presentas a alguna?

Temari: ni loca te presento a ninguna de mis amigas. Me pregunto si Hinata ya estará con Naruto. Como le irá a Ino…? Y a Sakura?

Entonces alguién gritó el nombre de Temari.

Sakura: Temari!

Temari: Sakura! Cuanto tiempo!

Sakura: como estás?

Se abrazaron

Temari: muy bien, y tu?

Sakura: pues bien.

Kankuro fue a saludarla

Kankuro: hola, Sakura. Cuanto tiempo.

Sakura: hola Kankuro!

Se dieron un abrazo.

Gaara no tenía esperanzas de que lo saludara a el también, pero no sabia lo equivocado que estaba,

Sakura: Gaara^^ hola, como estás? Vaya, te has dejado crecer el pelo?

Gaara: eh… si, me lo he… dejado crecer. Estoy …como siempre.

Sakura le abrazó. Todos se quedaron perplejos. La arena de Gaara no habia echo una barrera ni nada. normalmente solo deja de salir cuando Kankuro o Temari van a tocarle y no lo hacían muy a menudo, solo cuando Gaara estaba débil y no podía moverse por si solo, cosa que solo sucedió una vez, así que Esto era raro.

¿Por qué no se habia activado la defensa? Gaara no paraba de preguntarse eso.

Pero de forma automática, correspondió el abrazo. Nunca antes le habían abrazado así… no sentía ni una pizca de miedo por el, lo notaba.

Por alguna razón, sentía que no quería separarse de esa chica. se sentía cómodo, querido, como nunca antes se habia sentido. 'me estaré enamorando?'

Cierta pelirosada también se hacia esa pregunta. Estaba muy cómoda y se sentía protegida entre esos masculinos brazos que la rodeaban.

Estuvieron ahí, abrazados sin moverse, hasta que Kankuro carraspeó.

Se separaron de inmediato, Sakura estaba completamente roja. Por su parte, Gaara estaba bastante frustrado ¿Por qué justo el único abrazo sincero que le daban tenía que ser interrumpido?

Le mandó una mirada gélida a Kankuro, mostrando su desagrado ante su acción. Ese solo se encogió de hombros y le pidió a Sakura que les llevara al hotel.

Sakura: bueno, seguramente me veréis mas de lo deseado.

'yo deseo verte a todas horas' pensó Gaara. Se puso rojo por sus pensamientos

Kankuro: bueno, eso seria un inconveniente si fueras fea como Temari, pero estando así de buena, no me importa verte seguido.

Temari le pegó una buena ostia, Gaara le gruñó, y Sakura pensaba en que le hubiese gustado que ese comentario viniera de otra persona (Gaara)

Kankuro: joder, no era necesario que me pegaras, solo digo la verdad.

Sakura: no digas tonterías, Temari es mucho mas guapa que yo.

Kankuro puso cara de contrariedad

Gaara: eso no es cierto.

Gaara le habló con una voz que parecía querer reñirla por haber dicho la mas negra de las blasfemias.

Ella se puso roja mientras miraba los zafiros de Gaara . El hizo una sonrisa torcida. A lo que Temari y Kankuro se quedaron sorprendidos ' Gaara sonriendo?'

Cuantas veces sonreía Gaara sin que fuera una sonrisa macabra de psicópata?

Fuera como fuere, esa sonrisa deslumbraba a Sakura, y no tardó en memorizarla. Entonces Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa dulce . Este estaba extasiado, nunca antes le habían sonreído, y mucho menos una sonrisa como la que ella le habia dedicado.

Se fueron hacia el hotel . Kankuro y Temari compartían el baño, al igual que Sakura y Gaara.

Los sentimientos de ambos estaban entre dos cosas. La alegría y la vergüenza, la que fue a mas cuando Gaara entró, encontrándose a Sakura en una mini-toalla poniéndose crema en las piernas.

Gaara: umm… perdón…

Ella se puso roja.

Sakura: lo siento… yo… Mmmm… voy a mi habitación.

Gaara: eh… si.

Sakura salió totalmente roja de el lavabo y se tumbó en su cama. '¡que vergüenza!' ´

En el lavabo, Gaara entró a la ducha con el rostro de un color parecido al del tomate.

Le estaba quedando claro que se estaba enamorando de la pelirosada, pero no tenía esperanzas de que ella le quisiera.

Mientras , Sakura pensaba exactamente lo mismo, que Gaara nunca la querría a ella.

Iba a ponerse la ropa cuando se dio cuenta de que la tenía en el lavabo. Lo mas fácil sería coger otra, pero quería ESA ropa, por algún motivo del que no estaba segura

Entró con el máximo sigilo. Cogió su ropa, y se giró hacia la ducha, para ver la cortina, y la cabeza de Gaara que salía de un lado mirándola con gesto interrogante, mientras que de sus cabellos caían gotas de agua.

Sakura: Esque … me dejé la ropa. - aparte de que quería verte desnudo- y entré, lo siento, no quería molestar.

Y salió de allí. Se fue a su cama y se volvió a tumbar. Ya era hora de dormir. No tardó mucho en dormirse.

Gaara no solía dormir mucho, tenia pesadillas continuamente, y chillaba. Cuando se despertaba se iba y no volvia a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Ni siquiera sabia por que seguía intentando dormir. Pero lo que no sabia, era que esa noche, sería diferente.

Sakura se despertó, sobresaltada. ¿Por qué se habia despertado? Oyó gritos en la otra habitación . '¿Gaara?'

Se levantó, un poco dormida aún, pero entró al lavabo y se asomó para ver la habitación del pelirrojo. Gaara no paraba de moverse, mientras chillaba cosas ininteligibles. Sakura se acercó a la cama del pelirrojo, que ahora estaba de lado hacia ella mientras murmuraba cosas que ella no alcanzaba a oír.

Se tumbó en la cama apoyando la cabeza en el cabezal de esta, y le acarició el pelo suavemente, siguió acariciándole , bajando hasta su rostro. Gaara (inconscientemente) se abrazó a la cintura de ella, mucho mas tranquilo. Sakura siguió acariciándole, negándose a dormir, para que el Ninja de la arena tuviera un sueño tranquilo.

El amanecer hizo acto de presencia cuando por la ventana entraron los rayos del sol. Gaara se despertó, somnoliento. Se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que no estaba empapado en sudor y que habia conseguido dormir. Pero se sorprendió mas cuando notó los finos dedos que le acariciaban continuamente, y que en vez de tener la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, la tenía en un sitio mucho mas cómodo. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Sakura sonriendo.

Sakura: buenos días, que tal has dormido?- la voz de Sakura sonaba cansada, pero no por ello menos dulce

Gaara inspeccionó bien el rostro de Sakura. Reparó en las notables ojeras que tenía. Enseguida se dio cuenta, de que con

ojeras y todo, seguía siendo perfecta

Gaara: creo que nunca habia dormido mejor.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el abdomen de ella. Ella siguió acariciándole el pelo.

Gaara: pero no me parece bien que no duermas por mi.

Sakura: a mi si me lo parece.

Gaara: ¿Por qué no duermes un poco mientras yo llamo para que nos traigan el almuerzo?

Sakura: no tengo hambre, que tal si dormimos los dos?

Gaara: los dos, no solo yo- le advirtió él.

Sakura: bueno vale.

Gaara seguía exactamente en la misma postura con la que se habia despertado, y seguía notando los finos dedos de Sakura acariciándole, aunque cada vez iban mas lento, señal de que Sakura se estaba durmiendo. Las caricias de Sakura cesaron, pero sus dedos se quedaron entrelazados entre su rojizo cabello. Gaara suspiró, y acarició la sedosa piel en la que estaba apoyado. Una radiante sonrisa no tardó en abrirse camino por sus labios. Empezaba a dudar bastante de sus suposiciones. Tal vez Sakura si se pudiera enamorar de el. Pero no solo se habia dado cuenta de eso, tenía la extraña sensación, de que Sakura estaba tan segura como el de que se estaban enamorando el uno del otro. Y por primera vez en la vida, se sintió Feliz de verdad.

Mi Primer Gaasaku, espero que os guste.


	2. Conociéndose

Conociéndose

Temari se despertó, alrededor de la una, y fue al lavabo, para encontrarse a Kankuro en la ducha, cantando. Cantaba tan mal, que no entendía como las paredes no se habían caído ya.

Temari: así no vas a impresionar a la ducha, Kankuro, la vas a asesinar!

Kankuro: tonterías, Temari, yo canto como los Ángeles.

Temari: claro claro, como los Ángeles sordos, querrás decir.

Kankuro salió de la ducha, y se vistió delante de Temari.

Kankuro: sé que te gustan las vistas Temari, pero córtate un poco.

Temari: ya te gustaría que me gustaran las vistas.

En la otra habitación, Sakura y Gaara habían sido despertados gracias al "maravilloso" canto de Kankuro. Después de una amenaza de Gaara sobre arrancarle las cuerdas vocales, empezaron a charlar.

Sakura: y cual es tu color favorito?

Gaara pensó en esos preciosos orbes verdes que le tenían hipnotizado.

Gaara: el verde, y el tuyo?

Recordando los Zafiros del pelirrojo…

Sakura: el azul.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Adivinando el porqué del color del otro. En esos momentos, entraron Kankuro y Temari.

Temari: Sakura, que haces en la habitación de Gaara?

Gaara: estábamos hablando, no es evidente?

Kankuro: ¿ha dormido aquí contigo?

Gaara: te importa?

Temari: bueno, ya curiosearemos después, ahora, vamos a hablar con el hokage. Supongo que vendrás para hablar con el.

Sakura: ajá.

Salieron del hotel (después de vestirse, por supuesto.)

Algunos de los que los veían pasar miraban con miedo u odio a Gaara y se susurraban cosas al oído. Gaara se tensó al instante. Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los de él

Sakura: no les hagas caso. - le susurró en el oído-

Cuando acabó de decir eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente. Gaara se quedó sorprendido al pensar en algo… su calabaza. Era muy raro. Normalmente nadie podía tocarlo. Solo Temari y Kankuro. ¿entonces por que habia permitido que Sakura le abrazara, le tocara, le acariciara…? Pero bueno, el no se quejaba.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del Hokage, Sakura entró primero, y Temari Kankuro y Gaara espiaron a trabes de la puerta

Maestro H: Sakura, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Sakura: dígame

Maestro H: bueno, la villa de la Arena nos ha enviado una carta,

Sakura….los de la villa de la arena te mandan una misión…. No se de que se trata, mira, aquí está.

Sakura leyó atentamente la carta hasta que se la entregó Al maestro H

Sakura: no acepto la misión.

El maestro Hokage frunció el ceño.

Maestro H: por que ? De que trata?

Sakura: pero usted ha visto lo que me están pidiendo? Ni de coña. No pienso permitir que le hagan eso a Gaara.

Maestro H: como desees. Entonces le envío una carta al Kazekage informándole de tu negación?

Sakura: si, y si no le importa quiero escribirla yo.

Maestro H: me dejas ver al menos de que trata?

Cuando el maestro H leyó la carta se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Maestro H: entiendo… pero no puedo evitar pensar que aparte de ser una misión desagradable estás inmiscuyendo tus sentimientos.

Sakura: pues si, mis sentimientos están presentes.

Maestro H : bueno, puedes dejar pasar a los ninjas de la arena?

Sakura: si.

Sakura Salió, y les indicó que podían pasar. Pero Gaara la vió un poco afectada, así que dijo que el no quería entrar. Y se fue detrás de Sakura. Cuando ella se sentó en un banco de piedra que habia por allí, el se quedó de pie enfrente de ella.

Gaara: estas bien?

Sakura: no me puedo creer lo que me ha pedido el Kazekage de tu villa.

Gaara : era sobre mi, por lo que he oído.

Sakura: si. Dice que quiere que te derrote cuando estés despistado y te lleve allí para que te "domen". quieren lavarte el cerebro!

Gaara: pero la has rechazado.

Sakura: si, pero se lo pueden pedir a otra persona.

Gaara la miró dulcemente

Gaara: me encanta que te preocupes por mi. Pero si te lo han pedido es por que saben que mi arena no me defiende ante tu tacto. Si no , cuando me abrazaste o me acariciaste, la arena no te hubiese dejado ni rozarme.

Sakura: como sabes eso?

Gaara : hasta que no entramos en la villa teníamos a un espía. Seguramente el se lo dijo.

Sakura: entonces nadie intentará matarte?

Gaara: por orden suya no.

Sakura: Gracias al cielo. No sabes lo aliviada que estoy. Solo de pensar que alguien intenta hacerte daño me entran escalofríos.

Ella se sonrojó, al darse cuenta que habia hablado de mas.

El la cogió del brazo la levantó y la apretó contra él, encerrándola en un abrazo.

Gaara: hay Sakura te preocupas demasiado. Pero eso también me gusta.

Siguieron abrazados, sin hablar, en un cómodo silencio.

Sakura estaba recostada en el hombro de él. Aprovechando donde tenia los labios, le besó el cuello. Dejándolo sorprendido.

Temari: ejem! Siento interrumpir, pero… tenemos que irnos. Y Sakura… luego tendremos tarde de chicas.

A Gaara no se le pasó la cara de pánico de Sakura. Cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotada.

Sakura: supongo que no tengo alternativa.

Temari: no, no la tienes.

Sakura: pues hablaremos mas tarde. A donde iremos ahora?

Temari: estaba pensando en ir a ver a los demás. Seguro que estarán entrenando.

Sakura: ehm… será mejor que vayáis vosotros… yo prefiero no ir.

Temari: por que?

Sakura: por que … me sentiría incomoda. Cuando llegues allí si les dices que no he querido venir lo entenderás. Os pasaré a recoger, si? A las 12:00

Gaara Kankuro y Temari se fueron, mientras Sakura se alejaba para ir a hacer unas compras.

Cuando llegaron al entrenamiento, todos se saludaron, y Temari dijo que Sakura no había querido venir.

Naruto: normal. Os pasará a recoger, verdad?

Temari: si, pero por que?

Kankuro: ha dicho que se sentiría incomoda.

Hinata: pues si, la verdad es que no podemos quedar todos juntos y estar cómodos.

Kankuro: pues vaya fastidio. Bueno que os contáis? Por cierto shikamaru, no sé que le has visto a Temari, por que mira que es fea.

Shikamaru: lo que pasa es que es tu hermana y te gusta hacerla rabiar

Kankuro: es posible.

Pasó un rato, y pronto fueron las 11:50. Sakura apareció, caminando lentamente.

Antes de que nadie pudiera saludarla, Sasuke fue corriendo hacia ella. Empezó ha hablarle, y ella puso cara de fastidio.

Naruto: y esa, es la razón por la que Sakura no quiere venir. Sasuke está obsesionado con ella y no la deja en paz.

Temari: Oh, vaya. Quien lo diría.

Sasuke y Sakura se acercaban.

Sakura: que me dejes tranquila. Que parte no has entendido?

Sasuke: pero Sakura, yo te quiero!

Sakura: pues yo no!

Sasuke: pero…

Gaara: que la dejes tranquila, no la has oído?-dijo Gaara en tono cortante. Todos se acobardaron un poco, menos Sakura, que estaba aliviada.

Sakura: Gracias Gaara.

Temari: jo, yo me quería quedar un rato mas.

Gaara: pues quedaos tu y Kankuro, yo y Sakura nos vamos a l'hotel.

Gaara hablaba en un tono frío, y su rostro era indiferente. Fueron caminando alejándose de sus amigos.

Sakura: gracias Gaara, de verdad que es un pesado. Estoy harta de él. No sé como hacerle ver que no le quiero.

Gaara: bueno si antes fue tu novio, es normal que tenga esperanzas.

Sakura: Gaara, yo nunca he tenido novio. Pero si que es verdad que me gustó hace mucho… pero también hace mucho que dejó de gustarme.

Gaara: me alegro.

Sakura: y tu? Has tenido novia?

Gaara: no exactamente…

Sakura: eh?

Gaara: te parece si en el hotel vemos una película?

Sakura: por supuesto!

Sakura empezó a tirar de él, como una niña pequeña.

Sakura: corre, Gaara! Vamos!

Gaara sonrió, y corrieron cogidos de la mano hacia la habitación.

En el campo de entrenamiento….

Temari: sasuke! Deja en paz a Sakura. Ahora está enamorada de otra persona.

Sasuke: eso no es asunto tuyo.

Kankuro: no hables así a mi hermana.

Sasuke: vas ha hacer algo?

Kankuro: quieres que te mate?

Sasuke: ¿tu?

Temari: si hemos de llamar a Gaara, lo haremos.

Sasuke: creéis que me vais ha hacer…?

Ino: cállate. Y vámonos.

Temari y Kankuro decidieron que era hora de volver a casa.

Cuando entraron a l'hotel, se dirigieron a la habitación común que había entres sus habitaciones, la sala de estar, donde también estaba la cocina.

La televisión estaba encendida, y Kankuro y Temari vieron a dos 'personajes' tumbados en el sofá. Gaara estaba encima de Sakura.

Kankuro: menudo capullo, trabaja rápido.

Temari: cállate, Gaara lleva casi toda su vida sin dormir mas de una hora seguida.

Kankuro: DESPERTAD GANDULES!

Sakura se despertó.

Sakura: hola a ti también. Gracias a dios que Gaara se ha puesto unos tapones para los oídos adelantándose a tus movimientos. Y eso que me he reído en un principio…

Eso lo dijo mientras empezó a acariciarle el pelo a Gaara.

Kankuro: no tendrías que ir levantándote ya?

Sakura iba a moverse, pero Gaara hizo fuerza para que no lo hiciera. Eso si, sin hacerle daño.

Gaara: ¿desde cuando decides cuando nos hemos de levantar?- Gaara hizo una intimidatoria mirada.

Sakura: no te enfades, Gaara, mira el lado bueno, ahora que estamos despiertos podemos hacer otra cosa. ¿vamos a comprar?

Gaara: a comprar? A comprar que?

Sakura: vienes o no?

Gaara: vaaaleeee… pero no me gusta comprar…

Sakura: si te gustará, ya lo verás.

Y dejándose convencer, Gaara aceptó ir a comprar. Por supuesto que le iba a gustar … pero el aún no lo sabia.

Gracias por leer! Dejad reviews plis! ^^


	3. Quien dijo que ira comprar ropa era

Aquí otro cap! ^^

¿Quién dijo que ir a comprar ropa era aburrido?

Gaara no estaba seguro de cuantas tiendas de ropa había pisado, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, estaba viendo como Sakura se probaba diferentes ropas, mientras también elegía ropa para él.

Gaara: te queda perfecto.

Se había puesto un precioso vestido negro de noche, con un escote palabra de honor.

Sakura: gracias Gaara. Pero no hace falta que mientas para quedar bien, se que no soy precisamente lo que se dice guapa

Gaara: Por que no dejas de decir tonterías? Eres muy hermosa, punto.

Sakura: tu crees?

Gaara: si, lo creo.

Sakura: pero…

Gaara: pero nada. y ahora vámonos antes de que nos arruinemos.

Cuando llegaron a l'hotel, Gaara se fue a dejar las múltiples bolsas, y Sakura se puso a hacer la cena.

Plis, dejen reviews! :P


	4. Amenazas por los dos bandos

Chapter 4

Amenazas por los dos bandos.

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara se despertó de nuevo, por los cantos de Kankuro.

Gaara: un día de estos de verdad que le arrancaré las cuerdas vocales.

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la cara de Sakura a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ayer debieron quedarse dormidos hablando.

Gaara: Sakura, es hora de levantarse…

Sakura: ya…? Bueno….

Estaban abrazados, y Sakura tenía los dedos enredados en su pelo.

Gaara: pero que te ha dado a ti con mi pelo?-le dijo riéndose

Sakura: Joo… es que me gusta….

Gaara: tranquila no me molesta. Siempre y cuando no me lo quieras cortar y me dejes calvo.

Ella hizo un puchero

Sakura: entonces no podría acariciarte el pelo. Y sinceramente, me encanta hacerlo.

Gaara: a mi me encanta que lo hagas.

Sakura: hoy tenéis que quedaros con el Maestro Hokage?

Gaara: si. Que harás tú?

Sakura: es mi día libre, por lo que me iré a entrenar y a dar un paseo.

Gaara: ajá.

Sakura: deberíamos levantarnos. Al maestro Hokage no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

Los ninjas de la arena fueron al despacho del Maestro H.

Maestro H: bien, habéis llegado.

Todos: hola Maestro Hokage.

Maestro H: ya no tenéis que estar en el hotel. Ahora podéis alojaros en la casa de Sakura. Informadla de que su casa vuelve a ser habitable.

Temari: descuide, lo haremos.

Maestro H: bien, ahora, vayamos a lo importante. Vinisteis aquí por un motivo. Los de vuestra villa saben que no pueden controlar a Gaara . Por eso os han enviado. Están estudiando una forma de destruirte, y la han encontrado. Como sabes, no tienes ningún punto débil. Tu arena te protege de todo el mundo por lo que eres invulnerable. Pero han descubierto, que tu arena no te protege de todos. Tus hermanos Kankuro y Temari no siempre pueden tocarte, Pero hay otra excepción…

Gaara: Sakura.

Maestro H: exacto, Gaara, Sakura. Ella puede estar en contacto contigo todo el tiempo.

Gaara: ella nunca me haría daño.

Maestro H: eso es verdad, pero ellos no lo saben.

Temari: por que su arena no le protege del tacto de Sakura?

Maestro H: la arena le defiende de todos. Pero tu arena, vio que Sakura no te odiaba en lo mas mínimo y vio que no te iba a hacer daño nunca. Pero sobretodo, Sakura puede tocarte por que la quieres.

Gaara: y que pasaría si ella me odiara?

MH: si ella te odiara y tu la quisieras? Seria como cualquier otra persona a ojos de tu arena, y a la inversa. Eso sucede por que los dos os queréis. Si uno de los dos no lo hiciera, la arena actuaría normal.

Temari: pero cuando llegamos Gaara aún no la quería.

MH: me temo que esa es una información que no puedo contaros por el momento.

Gaara: y cuando será el momento?

MH: cuando sea el momento os haré llamar.

Kankuro: de acuerdo.

MH: pueden retirarse.

Kankuro iba a abrir la puerta, pero entró un Ninja a toda prisa.

Ninja: Maestro Hokage!

MH: que sucede?

Ninja: me temo que a habido un incidente.

MH: que ha pasado?

Ninja: han atacado a Sakura Haruno.

Los ojos de Gaara chispeaban de ira. La persona que se hubiera atrevido a atacar a Sakura no iba a volver a ver la luz de un nuevo día.

El Maestro Hokage lo miró con sorpresa

MH: quien ha sido?

Ninja: Ninjas de la arena. Aunque mas tarde se les han unido unos cuantos de nuestra villa. Era algo así como una amenaza.

Kankuro: una amenaza?

Ninja: si. A muchos de nuestra villa no les gusta la actitud de Sakura con… con él -señaló a Gaara- y esta claro que a los de la villa de la arena tampoco.

MH: los de la arena seguramente la han atacado por rechazar la misión.

Gaara: como esta Sakura-exigió saber

Ninja: se ha encargado de ellos. En cuanto he llegado se ha ido, no estoy seguro de si está…

Gaara: han sobrevivido?-le cortó

Ninja: los que la han atacado? Si, están atados en la plaza. Aún no sabemos que hacer con ellos.

Gaara salió sin decir palabra. Se dirigió a la plaza. Allí, sentados en el suelo, había varios ninjas de la arena y algunos de la hoja.

Se acercó a ellos, que lo miraban asustados, con el miedo pintado en la cara.

Hombre: Hombre, hola…. Je…. Ehm… de verdad lo sentimos… no volverá a pasar.

Gaara: por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, yo mismo me encargaré de que sea así. Este, es el peor error que podíais haber cometido… ¿veis el sol? Bien, por que no vais a volver a verlo. Ni al sol, ni a nada. ¿sabéis por que? Por que… voy a mataros de la forma mas dolorosa posible… os voy a aplastar.

Y sin decir nada mas, su arena se encargó de ellos, les aplastó y estrujó como si de insectos se tratara .y eso era lo que eran, insectos.

Gaara volvió a l'hotel, estaba seguro de que allí, se encontraba Sakura. Y no se equivocaba. Allí en el sofá, vendándose las heridas, estaba Sakura. Gaara se arrodilló delante suyo.

Sakura: Gaara? Que…?

Gaara: deja que lo haga yo.

Gaara cogió las vendas y curó las heridas de la pelirosada.

Sakura: gracias Gaara.

Gaara: de nada. Sakura, siento que te hayan atacado por mi culpa.

Sakura: Gaara, no pasa nada.

Gaara: si que pasa. Si me odiaras como los demás… no me importa volver a estar solo…

Sakura: Aunque me ataquen no voy a dejarte solo. Ni aunque tú me obligaras.

Gaara: estás segura de ello?

Sakura: totalmente.

Gaara: No te entiendo.

Sakura: que no entiendes?

Gaara: Todo.

Sakura: define "todo"

Gaara: por que no me odias como los demás? No tiene sentido.

Sakura: si lo tiene.

Gaara: ilumíname

Pero en esos momentos…

Temari: Sakuraaaa! ESTÁS BIEN?

Gaara: Si, está bien.

Kankuro: vaya cara nos traes, hemos interrumpido algo?

Gaara: si, nuestra conversación.

Sakura: me temo que no voy a iluminarte con mi saber, Gaara.- hizo una risita silenciosa.

Gaara: no hace Gracia.

Temari: vale, evidentemente nadie sabe de que estáis hablando.

Gaara: y no es necesario.

Temari: eres un borde, lo sabias?

Gaara: si.

Y se acabó el cap. Espero que el fic esté gustando.

Cualquier cosa, dejad un review ^^


	5. Parejas de baile

Parejas de baile.

La casa de Sakura era bastante grande. Tenía dos pisos, una cocina y un lavabo en cada uno. Con dos habitaciones más, el dormitorio, y una habitación donde se dejaban las cosas. Como un almacén. Aparte del comedor. Gaara y Sakura se quedaron arriba, y Temari y Kankuro abajo. Mientras Gaara podía dormir en la cama de Sakura, Kankuro tenía que dormir en el sofá.

Se acercaba la fiesta del loto y con ella, un baile, y con el baile, venían las hormonas de las chicas, que se apresuraban a conseguir vestido. Mientras que, en casa de Sakura, durante la cena, Temari se quejaba de que Shikamaru aun no le había pedido de ir al baile con ella .

Temari: no me lo ha pedido . Creéis que me lo pedirá? Y por que no me lo ha pedido aun?

Kankuro: y no te lo ha pedido nadie?

Temari: claro que me lo han pedido! Solo que… yo quiero ir con Shikamaru.

Kankuro: vaya… y por que a ti parece que te vaya a dar algo y a Sakura no?

Temari: Es verdad! Sakura? Sakura !

Sakura: eh? Que?

Kankuro: que como es que tu estás tan tranquila y ella no.

Sakura: por que debería estar nerviosa?

Gaara: por el baile de la fiesta del loto.

Sakura: ah, eso. -se encogió de hombros

Kankuro: si, eso. Por que parece que Temari se vaya a morir de un infarto y tu estás así de calmada?

Sakura :No voy a ir al baile. Esta así, por que lo importante, o lo importante para nosotras, es la pareja con la que vamos, no el baile en si.

Gaara: entonces por que os volvéis como locas por los vestidos?

Kankuro: eso! Si no os importa le baile, por que tanta obsesión?

Sakura: por que quieres gustarle a tu pareja. Y no ser objeto de criticas por parte de compañeras.

Temari: quién te ha pedido de ir al baile?

Sakura : Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi sensei…

Temari: tu sensei te ha pedido que vayas con el?

Sakura :si. Ah, y Kankuro también.

Gaara le miró mal . Exactamente eran dos miradas en una . Algo así: 'con que si, eh?' y 'te vas a enterar'

Temari: le has pedido de ir al baile contigo?

Kankuro: si, que pasa.

Gaara: te ha dicho que no, supongo. (N/a mas te vale por que si no, eres hombre muerto ¬¬)

Kankuro: si, me ha dicho que no. Hum. Si no estuvieras tu, hubiera tenido mas posibilidades. -le dijo a Gaara

Gaara: que?

Temari le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa

Temari: nada! no le hagas caso . Kankuro está raro últimamente.

Kankuro: claro, compartimos piso y estoy en inevitable contacto con el olor de tus calcetines. Eso pone raro a cualquiera!

Temari: Kankurooo te voy a matar!

Echaron a correr dejando a la parejita a solas .Gaara confuso (N/a esque este hombre no pilla nada ¬¬) y Sakura mas roja que un tomate.

Gaara: por que no quieres ir al baile?

Sakura le miró, aun roja, y reuniendo todo su valor, le dijo…

Sakura :por que no voy contigo.

Valor que se fue en cuanto dijo esas palabras. Y salió apresurada hacia su habitación.

Gaara: que? Eh, espera! Sakura!-corrió detrás de ella, Sakura se encerró.-Sakura, me abres por favor?-dijo con voz dulce.

Sakura: n-no.

Gaara: por que ?

Sakura :me da vergüenza.

el suspiró. Metiendo su arena por los huecos abrió la puerta desde dentro.

Gaara: bueno, pero como a mi no me da vergüenza, te la abro yo.

Sakura: y-yo … es que…-estaba roja completamente, esquivaba entrar en contacto con los ojos de Gaara. Muerta de la vergüenza, las palabras no le salían.

El sonrió. 'Que mona'

Gaara :Sakura, quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Sakura: que? Tu quieres ir conmigo?

Gaara : no quiero ir con nadie mas .

Sakura: s-si quiero! ^^

Saltó a su cuello y le abrazó.

Sakura: gracias. Me hace mucha ilusión ir contigo.

Gaara: ¿vas a dejar que Kankuro me elija el traje?

Sakura: no. Ahora cuando me vaya a comprar el vestido también compraré tu traje.

Gaara :puedo ir contigo?

Sakura: no. Verías mi vestido. Y es una sorpresa.

Gaara: como sabrás si me va bien?

Sakura: sé tus medidas. ¿recuerdas?

Gaara: pero yo quiero ir…

Sakura: pero yo quiero que mi vestido sea una sorpresa.

Gaara: no intentaré mirarte con el vestido puesto Sakura.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

Gaara: vale, no me lo creo ni yo. Va Sakura…. Quiero ir….

Sakura: que no. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Venga….

Gaara: bueno, vale. -dijo dándose por vencido. 'la espera valdrá la pena'

Bueno, espero que guste. Gracias por seguir leyendo! ^^


	6. ¿Fatidico Baile o no tan fatidico?

Fatídico Baile…¿ o no tan fatídico?

El día del baile amaneció soleado.

Las chicas de la villa tenían los nervios a flor de piel, y Temari y Sakura no eran una excepción.

Temari: hay, hay, hay que nervios!

Sakura: crees que a Gaara le gustará mi Kimono?

Temari: si no le gusta es idiota. Ese Kimono rosa con flores negras estampadas en el bajo es precioso. Y pobre de él si dice lo contrario!

Sakura: jajaja eres muy divertida Temari.

Temari: va en serio. Mataré a Gaara si…

Gaara: que dices que me vas a matar hermanita?

Temari: que mas vale que no hagas enfadar a Sakura.

Gaara: ¿por eso quieres matarme? Tu la haces enfadar mucho mas que yo, y no te amenazo con la muerte.

Temari: Gaara, Hermanito, OVBIAMENTE no iba a matarte LITERALMENTE. Solo iba a pegarte una paliza y esas cosas…

Gaara: y por que se supone que yo haría enfadar a Sakura?

Temari: al decirle que no te gusta como le queda su kimono.

Gaara: por que iba a decirle eso? - dijo él sorprendido- de verdad crees que diría semejante blasfemia?

(N/a nah, Gaara, son las típicas preocupaciones de las chicas, tranqui )

Sakura: no es eso, Gaara, es solo que…

Temari: que Sakura es insegura. Y que no se tiene mucha estima. - temari se despidió, salió de la cocina y se fue a dar una vuelta.

Gaara: eso es lo único que no me gusta de ti. ¿no te das cuenta de que eres maravillosa?

Sakura: Gaara, no soy…

Gaara: tienes el corazón puro, y eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Me ofendes al quererte tan poco.

Sakura: bueno, a que hora es el baile?-dijo cambianod de tema

Gaara: como si no lo supieras. Empieza a las ocho.

Sakura: así que aún tenemos un precioso día por delante, no?

Gaara: eso parece. -refunfuñó.

Sakura: aún estás enfadado?

Gaara: un poco.

Sakura: si me sigues halagando tanto, seguro que me subes la autoestima.

Gaara: no dudes que lo haré.

(…) el mismo dia, esa noche.

Kankuro: por que tardan tanto?

Gaara: las mujeres siempre tardan en arreglarse.

Kankuro: pero tardan demasiado! Vale que Temari tarde, pero Sakura…

Gaara: dale tiempo a la perfección.

Kankuro: bah, los enamorados y vuestras tonterias.

Kankuro fue hacia el baño y le pegó a la puerta.

Kankuro: aún no estais?

Temari: ya salimos, un momento!

Las chicas no tardaron en salir. Dejando a Gaara y (aunque no lo reconociera) Kankuro sorprendidos.

Gaara: wow, Sakura…. Estás preciosa.

Sakura: gracias!

Temari: y yo?

Kankuro: no te acostumbres, pero…. Estás genial!

Sakura: bien, en ese caso…. Vamos al baile!

Gaara y Sakura fueron de la mano al baile, Temari se encontró con Shikamaru. Y Kankuro, bueno, el decidió que ya encontraria pareja por allí.

Al llegar, la música ya sonaba, romantica y lenta… todas las parejas se mecian acompañando la melodia, abrazados…

Así fue pasando el rato, y Sakura y Gaara, se sentaron para descansar.

Pero como siempre, algo tenía que ir mal, y fue mal.

(si esque aquí la gente no se cansa de tocarle la moral a Gaara y a Sakura…)

Yue: Sakura, por que no vienes a bailar conmigo?

Waru: o con cualquiera de nosotros!

Sakura: no, ya tengo pareja.

Mei: mirad, prefiere ir con 'eso' antes que con nosotros! Jajaja

Los muy idiotas rieron.

Waru: en serio prefieres a ese monstruo que a nosotros?

Gaara prefirió no hablar, suficiente tenia con controlarse y no matarlos.

Sakura: primero no es un monstruo, y segundo, si, le prefiero ¿algún problema?

Gaara, que no iba a resistir mucho, se levantó y se fue.

Sakura: idiotas! Como volvais a decirle algo a Gaara…- los ojos se le ponian rojos, el pelo más largo y el color rosa empalideció- juro que no dejaré nada de vosotros!

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Sakura incluida, pero el Maestro Hokage sonreia.

MH: así me gusta, que use el poder del Katsue para defender lo que quiere.

De pronto, todo fue un caos total, Sakura, con unos poderes que desconocía, arrasó el lugar.

Después, salió a toda velocidad para buscar a Gaara.

Llegó a su casa a toda velocidad, buscó pero no encontró a Gaara, hasta que decidió subir al tejado, donde, evidentemente, le encontró.

Sakura: Gaara… no les hagas caso….

Gaara: tienen razón, no merezco que…

Sakura: y tu eres el que quiere que suba mi autoestima? Pues no me das mucho ejemplo…-sonrió, inocente

Gaara negó con la cabeza

Sakura: escúchame bien, Gaara, lo que esos idiotas opinen no me importa.

Gaara: pero yo soy…- bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado

Sakura: eres una buena persona. -con sus dedos indice y pulgar, le levantó la barbilla e hizo que la mirara - y no me importa nada de lo que diga la gente. Te quiero, y nada cambiara eso. ¿me has entendido?

Gaara: tu…me… me quieres? -preguntó, con sorpresa y duda en los ojos.


	7. Realmente,aquí empieza mi vida

Realmente, aquí empieza mi vida

Sakura sonrió, sonrojada, y asintió, con un tímido sí.

¿acaso esto era un sueño? En estos momentos, Gaara se veia incapaz de discernir entre la realidad y la fantasia. ¿estaba soñando? ¿O verdaderamente tenía a Sakura, muy cerca de su rostro, sonriendo y con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas?

Su mente no encontraba forma alguna para descubrirlo, pero parece ser que su cuerpo si.

Con lentitud, dudando, y sonrojado también, acercó su rostro al de Sakura, cerrando los ojos. Ella, nerviosa, ocultó también sus orbes verdes detrás de sus pupilas, y se acercó al chico, uniendo así sus labios, en un tierno e inocente beso.

Al separarse, Gaara la abrazó con fuerza. Se recostaron en el tejado, los dos tumbados, el uno al lado del otro. Gaara entrelazó su mano con la de Sakura.

Gaara: Sakura.

Sakura: Mmm?

Se miraron a los ojos.

Gaara: yo también te quiero.

Volvieron a besarse, pero ahora fue más largo e intenso.

Después, con los ojos cerrados aún, sonrieron.

Gaara: eres maravillosa, mi dulce Angel

Sakura se sonrojó. Y le dio otro beso, para demostrarle lo que con palabras no sabia explicar.

Después de quedarse mirando las estrellas, Sakura hizo un adorable bostezo (según Gaara) que sonriendo se levantó, le tendió la mano, y bajaron del tejado para ir a dormir.

Gaara, que solia dormir en boxers, empezó a quitarse la ropa, con un poco de vergüenza, al igual que la pelirosada que se desvestia de espaldas a él. Gaara ya habia dejado su ropa en la silla cuando, Sakura, en ropa interior, le miró dubitativa, y señalando la camiseta que el acababa de quitarse, le preguntó:

Sakura: puedo?

Gaara: usar mi camiseta como camisón?

Sakura asintió, poniendo cara inocente.

Gaara: por supuesto. No hace falta que me la pidas.

Graso error, Sakura estaba demasiado tentadora así 'vestida'.

Sexy y adorable a la vez, una extraña unión.

Al tumbarse, se abrazaron y se dieron castos y tiernos besos. El sueño no tardó en llegar, y sakura fue la primera en caer. Gaara, cayó en los brazos de morfeo un rato después, abrazando a Gaara y con un unico pensamiento en la mente: Realmente, aquí empieza mi vida.


	8. Respuestas del Hokage y una  Despedida

Respuestas del Hokage.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestra querida pareja, no se despertó de forma dulce ni nada por el estilo. Kankuro saltó sobre ellos gritando como histérico no sé qué de ver al Hokage.

Gaara: Kankuro - voz fría como el hielo- te mataré si no sales ahora mismo de esta habitación.

Kankuro: -Glup- está bien… pero recuerda que tenemos que ver al Hokage cuanto antes…

Gaara: iré a ver al viejo ese cuando me de la gana. Ahora vete, tengo sueño.

Kankuro salió a regañadientes.

Temari: que pasa?

Kankuro: puede ser muy tierno con Sakura y todo lo que tu quieras, pero sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. -se quejó.

Temari: eso es por que le haces enfadar, pero debes admitir que ahora está mas… manso.

Kankuro: Nah. Solo que está muy ocupado con Sakura.

Temari: creo que tiene mas que ver con que te hayas lanzado encima como un Neanderthal.

Kankuro: tu a favor de quién estás?

Temari: yo? De nadie en particular.

(…) los cuatro ninjas iban de camino a la casa del Hokage.

Sakura y Gaara estaban sonrientes y cogidos de la mano. Kankuro evitaba a Gaara y se ponía lo mas lejos posible de el, y Temari sonreía ante tal escena.

Picaron a la puerta del Hokage. Al entrar, el Hokage sonrió.

: bien… ya habéis llegado.

Sakura: que quería decirnos, señor?

: Gaara, recuerdas lo de tu arena? Os dije que os llamaría cuando fuera el momento. Bien, es el momento.

Gaara: nos dirás por qué mi arena, antes de que nos quisiéramos, me protegía de Sakura?

: Si. Es muy simple. Sakura, tu tienes a Katsue. Uno de los demonios de nuestra villa. Está el Kyubi, de Naruto. El zorro de fuego. Y Katsue, que es tu demonio.

Temari: Katsue? Nos hablaron de el. Es… el tigre eléctrico, verdad?

: Si. Es un tigre que desprende electricidad. Sakura, el otro día en el baile, estuviste apunto de Sacar al Katsue.

Sakura: pero… por que nunca he sabido que lo tenia?

: Lo que tu reconoces como tu Inner es en realidad el Katsue.

Sakura: ¿y por que no me lo había dicho?

: Creí que lo mejor era que no lo supieras.

Sakura: pero…

: además, no siempre lo supe.

Sakura: como?

: bueno… a Naruto le sellaron el Kyubi. Tu, naciste con el Katsue. Se transmite en tu familia, igual que el demonio de la arena de Gaara.

Gaara: y que tiene que ver lo del Katsue con mi arena?

: Los portadores del Katsue y el ? De la 6a generación de la familia están predestinados a estar juntos. Hasta vuestros demonios se quieren entre ellos. Por que, el Katsue en realidad, es hembra. Y podría decirse que vuestros demonios se enamoraron antes que vosotros, y no vieron peligro en la otra persona. Muy simple.

Sakura: pero, la arena…

: hubo en tiempo en que el Katsue también te protegía, Sakura. Sólo que la energía que desprendes, es 'mortal' hasta cuando se usa de barrera. Mataste a gente sin querer. La barrera solo puede protegerte a ti, y a Gaara, al tener el demonio de arena.

Sakura: como que … maté a gente?

: algunos niños se metían contigo hasta el punto de pegarte. Al hacer la barrera, bueno…. Quedaban chamuscados. Al ver que eso solo hacia que se metieran mas contigo el Katsue decidió dejar de meterse y que te las apañaras sola siempre, y no actuar a menos que fuese necesario.

Sakura: ya veo.

: Una vez os he comunicado esto… tengo algo que deciros. Y no os va a gustar.

Gaara: …

: vuestros lideres nos han comunicado que debéis volver a la villa de la arena. Ya. Hoy mismo tenéis que partir. Sólo vosotros cuatro. No quieren que traigáis acompañantes en este viaje.

Sakura: como que tienen que irse? No puede hacer algo para impedirlo?

: no. Y si no van, pueden llegar a atacar poniendo como excusa que les hemos secuestrado.

(…) en la casa de Sakura. Más tarde.

Sakura estaba triste. Gaara se írrita a la villa de la arena, ella no podia acompañarlo y seguramente no le dejarian volver. Y si iba ella? No, el Hokage no la dejaría. Y no podia irse sin permiso…

Gaara: Sakura… -gaara entró a la habitación.

Ella le miró, y no dijo nada. se levantó de su cama y le abrazó con fuerza.

Sakura: no quiero que te vayas. - Gaara correspondió el abrazo. El también estaba triste. Entonces notó algo humedo en su pecho. Sakura estaba llorando.

Gaara: No quiero que llores. ¿no me vas a dar una sonrisa antes de irme? - sonrió apenado. Ella le miró. E intentó forzar una sonrisa . Se separó de él y fue hacia uno de los cajones que tenia su mesita de noche. Cogió una cinta roja que en sus dias había usado como diadema. Y se la ató a Gaara a la muñeca como si fuera una pulsera.

Sakura: es para… que te acuerdes de mi hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Gaara: …

La arena de Gaara rodeó la muñeca de Sakura .

Gaara: en ese caso, también quiero que pienses en mi.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Sakura: eso es facil. Siempre pienso en ti.

El sonrió, y la besó suavemente.

Gaara: no sabes cuanto te echaré de menos.

Y… aquí termina el cap. Si alguien quiere decirme que le ha parecido, ya sabeis, un review. ^^


	9. Decisiones

Decisiones.

(…) Una semana después

Sakura se despertó, sola. Se levantó de la cama y deambuló por la casa. su casa, que en un principio le parecía acogedora, ahora le parecía vacía y fría.

Le pidió al Hokage para ir a la villa, pero el dijo que no se podían quedar sin una de los mas fuertes ninjas y la mejor Ninja médico después de Tsunade.

Miró su pulsera de arena. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Gaara? La echaría de menos?

Pero no podía ir.

Fue a entrenar, una de las cosas que solía hacer mucho después de que se fueran.

Lee: Sakura-Chan, no debe de ser bueno que te entrenes tanto. Te estás haciendo daño en las manos.

Sakura: Me da igual.

Lee: Sakura.

Sakura: Qué?- dijo, malhumorada

Lee: Entrenar como una loca no hará que desaparezca el vacío de tu corazón.

Sakura le miró, sorprendida

Lee: Siempre has hecho lo que se te ha mandado. has pensado siempre en lo mejor para la villa y los que residen en ella. Creo que, por una vez, deberías desobedecer al Hokage y hacer lo que creas conveniente.

Sakura: Lee… gracias. - ella sonrió. Le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lee: De nada, Sakura. Espero que seas feliz con Gaara.

Sakura: Pero no le digas a nadie que me he ido, Ok?

Lee: Mis labios están sellados. Aunque creo que el Hokage será lo suficientemente inteligente como para adivinarlo.

Sakura: No importa, no sé cuanto tardará en enterarse de mi ausencia, así que… por si acaso….

Lee: Si, descuida no diré nada. confía en mi.

Sakura: Eres un gran amigo, Lee.

Lee: Gracias Sakura. Te quiero.

Sakura: Yo también te quiero. - _' pero no como a mi me gustaria' _pensó Lee.

Lee: Adiós, Sakura.

Sakura: Adiós Lee! ^^

Con una alegría inusual para ella en esos días, corrió a su casa a prepararse para el viaje.

Guardó en una mochila su ropa, todos sus utensilios Ninja y un poco de comida y agua para el viaje. Estaba por salir cuando…

Sakura: Espera. Me dejo algo…

Cogió la foto en que salía con todos sus amigos y su Sensei y se la guardó.

Era el momento. Empezaría su viaje hacia la villa de la arena.

Fue hacia las puertas de la villa. Y pasó sin ninguna dificultad, saludando a algún conocido por el camino.

En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente, empezó a correr y a saltar por los árboles.

Cuanto debía tener de camino? Si se daba prisa y no dormía … en 5 días estaba allí.

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. A los dos días ya estaba cansada completamente, y aún no había llegado a las áridas tierras de la villa de la arena. Paró unos momentos a descansar. Después de alimentarse y beber agua, se puso de nuevo en marcha.


	10. Llegando a la Villa de la Arena

Llegando a la villa de la arena.

Como había previsto, llegó a las afueras de la villa de la arena al anochecer. Aún le quedaba un poco de camino, pero estaba demasiado cansada para continuar.

Cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Llevaba horas corriendo sin descanso. Se apoyó en el suelo.

Sakura: Ga-Gaara… -cerrando los ojos, quedó inconsciente.

En una casita lejos de allí, Temari y Kankuro intentaban animar a un muy huraño e irascible Gaara.

Gaara estaba apoyado en la encimera de su cocina. Temari y Kankuro estaban sentados mirándolo preocupados.

Temari: Gaara, no te pongas así, eso no solucionara nada…

Gaara: Cállate!

Kankuro: eh, no le hables así! Ella tampoco tiene a la persona que quiere aquí y no por eso se pone así!

Gaara apretó los puños, luego suspiró.

Gaara: lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.

Donde estaba Sakura, el Katsue intentaba darle ánimos.

Katsue: vamos Sakura. Levántate!

Sakura: estoy cansada…

Katsue: abre los ojos.

Sakura: no puedo… pesan…

Katsue: que te levantes!

Sakura: … no puedo…

Katsue: Quieres o no quieres ver a Gaara?

Sakura: Gaara… - poco a poco abrió los ojos. Y con dificultad se levantó del suelo arenoso de aquellas dunas.-ya estoy cerca… solo un poco mas…

Katsue: Así me gusta.

Sakura vio una casa apartada de las demás. Seguro que era la de Gaara. Fue todo lo deprisa que pudo, y picó a la puerta.

Gaara y sus hermanos miraron a la puerta.

Kankuro: Que raro. Tienes visita?

Temari: Y a estas horas?Gaara abrió la puerta. Como fuera el Kazekage…

Pero no. Era su pelirosada.

Sakura: Gaara… -sonrió- Lo he conseguido… - y cayó en brazos de su querido pelirrojo.

Gaara: Sa- sakura! - la cogió, y la levantó. -Sakura… - la tumbó en su cama, y miró a la audiencia que le miraba en el comedor.

Temari: Wow… parece cansada.

Gaara: No, en serio?

Kankuro: Teóricamente se tardan 10 días en llegar, y en la oficina del Kazekage me dijeron que ella seguía allí hace unos días…

Temari: Si no descansas y vas a paso muy ligero son 5.

Gaara: cuando decís que os vais?

Kankuro: Nos estás echando?

Gaara: Si, Quiero que esté tranquila. Largaos y ya os llamaré.

Kankuro: Pero…!

Temari: Tiene razón, Kankuro. No lo ha dicho de las mejores maneras, pero tiene razón. Ya vendremos.

Dos días de sueño después, Sakura se despertó, un poco desubicada y confusa. Entonces recordó que había llegado a la casa de Gaara. Estaba en una cama muy grande y cómoda. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras, llegando al comedor donde estaba Gaara de espaldas, preparando el almuerzo.

Sakura: Gaara!

Al pobre Gaara solo le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta para ver como Sakura se lanzaba a sus brazos, dándole un apasionado y fogoso beso. El, correspondió el beso, y la levantó del suelo poniendo sus manos un poco mas abajo del culo, y la sentó en la encimera mientras seguían besándose con necesidad. Sakura rompió el beso, para coger aire, pero en cuanto respiró un poco Gaara volvió a atacar sus labios.

Sakura, de alguna forma se dio cuenta de que llevaba su ropa interior y una simple camisa, poniéndose roja al instante. Pero siguió a lo suyo y no le importó. (N/a como te vas a preocupar por la ropa mientras te besa Gaara? xd)

Pero para su desgracia una tos les cortó el bonito y necesitado momento de intimidad.

Kankuro: Con que nos llamarías, eh? Cuando planeabas llamarnos? Cuando te la hubieras comido entera?Gaara: Acaba de despertarse y es ella la que se ha lanzado encima mío.

Sakura se puso roja. Estaba quedando como una desesperada.

Sakura: Te he echado de menos, que querías? Bueno, si te molesta me puedo guardar la efusividad para Kankuro.

Fue a abrazar a Kankuro, pero Gaara la cogió por la muñeca y la giró hacia el, dándole un buen beso.

Gaara: Yo también te he echado de menos… y no. No te guardes la efusividad para Kankuro. Te quiero toda para mi.

Kankuro: Egoísta -susurró.

Temari: Bueno Sakura. Convenciste al hokage para que te diera un permiso para venir?

Sakura: No. En realidad, solo Lee sabe que estoy aquí. De momento. Cuando la gente note que no estoy y avisen al Hokage… entonces si, se dará cuenta.

Kankuro: Te has ido de tu villa sin permiso para venir con nosotros? Que bonito… snif snif.

Gaara: No. Ha venido para estar CONMIGO.

Kankuro: También para estar con nosotros! O no?

Sakura: Bueno, es cierto que al haber estado conmigo todos estos días, sin vosotros la casa estaba muy vacía… pero principalmente he venido por Gaara…- Gaara sonrió mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Gaara: Ves? Te lo dije.

Sakura: Pero también os he echado de menos.

Temari: Si si, lo mejor es que los dejemos solos.

Solos de nuevo, se miraron a los ojos.

Sakura: Gaara…

Gaara: Dime.

Sakura: Te he echado de menos…

Rozó su nariz con la de la pelirosada, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Gaara: Yo también te he echado de menos.

Él acarició sus mejillas, y ella le rodeó el cuello. No podían dejar de mirarse.

Gaara: No dejaré que te vuelvan a separar de mi lado. Nunca.

Sakura: Lo prometes?

Gaara: Lo prometo.

Entonces, él la besó. Primero fue lento, pero luego empezaron una batalla de amor entre sus lenguas. Hacia demasiado que no se veían.


	11. Deseo

Deseos

Esa mañana, Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, sudorosa, y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Miró al chico que dormía a su lado, abrazándola, y enrojeció aún mas.

Avergonzada, se levantó sigilosamente, sin despertar al Ninja de la arena, y fue a paso ligero al baño.

Se apoyó en el lavamanos y se miró al espejo.

¡Había tenido un sueño erótico con Gaara! Sabía que le deseaba, era evidente que su cuerpo la excitaba… pero de ahí a soñar con… con 'eso'.

-Bueno, Sakura. Eres una persona madura, sólo ha sido un sueño, nada más. No hay por que alterarse.

Maldijo internamente que solo hubiera sido un sueño. Y se sentía un poco culpable. Sentía como si… hubiera violado a Gaara mentalmente. ¡Habían tenido sexo mental sin su aprobación! Vale, espera. Sakura se reprendió de nuevo. ¡Era un maldito sueño! ¿Entonces por qué se ponía tan histérica? Y ahí vino la pregunta… ¿Gaara también se sentía así respecto con ella? Es decir… ¿la deseaba?Decidió no calentarse la cabeza. Claro que la deseaba, los besos del día anterior lo confirmaban… Así que fue a buscar su ropa para darse un buen baño relajante.

Graso error. Cuando vio la bañera, se acordó de su sueño. Y… se excitó.

(…)

Cuando se despertó, vio que estaba solo en la cama y que su pelirosa no estaba con él. Hizo un puchero y se sentó en la cama. Estaba acomodándose el pelo cuando lo oyó.

-¿Eso ha sido un gemido?-Susurró. Se levantó para saber que diantres pasaba en su baño. Pero la imagen que se encontró no se la esperaba.

-Sakura… uhm… que… ¿que estás haciendo?Quiso pegarse a sí mismo por hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida.

Pero entonces su mente le recordó que no era momento para preocuparse por eso. Por que Sakura se estaba masturbando mientras tomaba un baño. No podía verla por la espuma del jabón, pero por sus movimientos, quedaba claro lo que hacía.

Movimientos que había parado en seco cuando lo oyó.

-Gaara, esto… yo… ehm…

-¿Puedo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Puedo meterme en la bañera contigo?

Sakura no sabía que responder, si 'Claro, es tu bañera' o 'Por favor'

Se limitó a asentir.

-Gaara… no quiero que pienses que soy una pervertida por estar haciendo esto en tu bañera…

-Nuestra.

-¿Que?

-Nuestra bañera. -Con un gesto le indicó que continuara.

-Si, eh, nuestra bañera, pero es que... Yo…

-¿Tu…?

-Hetenidounsueñoeróticocontig o

-¿Que? Sakura, no hables tan deprisa, solo he entendido 'contigo'.

Ella suspiró. ¿Podía pasar algo más vergonzoso?

-Que yo…-Kami mátame-he tenido u-un sueño erótico contigo.

Ok, sí podía pasarle algo mas vergonzoso. Gaara se había quedado inmóvil y no decía nada.

-Ehm… ¿Gaara?

Este, como si reaccionara, sonrió.

-Es bueno saber que no soy el único que los tiene. Empezaba a sentirme como un pervertido.

Se quitó los boxers y se metió en la bañera con la pelirosa. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó, divertido.

-¡E-es enorme!

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?- le susurró al oído.

-No. Siempre he sabido que eras perfecto.-Le besó.

Mientras se besaban, Gaara empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, despacio… haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera y le besara más fuerte.

Los dedos de Gaara fueron bajando por su estomago hasta tocar la parte más intima de su cerezo, sabiendo que justo ahí es donde le necesitaba.

Un gemido salió de sus labios, haciendo que él sonriera y bajara la cabeza para besar, lamer y morder su cuello.

-Ga-Gaara…

Le encantó oír a Sakura gemir su nombre en medio de un suspiro. Pero su goce no duró mucho tiempo, por que…

-¡Chicos! ¿Donde estáis? - la voz de Kankuro resonó por la casa. -¡Vamos Gaara! ¡Tenemos misión y encima he tenido que venir a buscarte!

-Mataré a Kankuro. Juro que algún día lo haré.

-No importa, Gaara.

-Claro que importa, te he dejado a medias.

-Bueno, cuando vuelvas… tendremos más tiempo y seguro que Kankuro ya no nos molestará.

Gaara hizo una sonrisa pervertida.

-Si, pero no pienso dejarte así. -Metió su cabeza dentro del agua y empezó a lamer su clítoris, mientras seguía penetrándola con los dedos. Ella chilló de la sorpresa.

-Eh… estáis bien por ahí?

-K-Kankuro… en serio que Gaara ahora sale… e-espera un momento…

Cuando Gaara subió a la superficie, minutos después, con una sonrisa socarrona, ella no pudo hacer más que lanzarse a besarle con pasión, deseando que llegara ya de la misión a la que tenía que ir para poder devolverle el favor.

Hasta aquí el cap! Gracias por leer! Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, o comentario, ya sabéis, un review.


	12. Reflexión

Reflexión

Una vez había acabado de bañarse, secarse y vestirse, pensó en lo sucedido con Gaara. Se había dejado llevar, pero ahora… ¡que vergüenza sentía!

Lo cierto es, que había sido todo un poco extraño.

Su relación siempre había sido cariñosa, con caricias y besos, pero nunca nada tan intimo…

Supuso que era por el tiempo que habían estado separados, lo que hizo crecer su necesidad, y que en otras circunstancias, habrían tardado más.

No sabía que haría cuando él volviera.

Es cierto que quería estar con él para siempre, pero… ella nunca había hecho cosas como esa y… al parecer… él si.

Nunca habían hablado de ello, y pensó que lo mejor era preguntarle, en vez de comerse la cabeza.

(…)

Gaara llegó cansado a casa, abriendo la puerta con desgana.

Nada más entrar vio que la casa estaba limpia y reluciente, y la comida puesta en la mesa.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Hola Gaara!-La susodicha saltó a sus brazos y le besó con entusiasmo.

-Hola. No tenías por qué limpiar, cerezo…

-Tranquilo, no ha sido nada.

-¿Soy yo, o tu estás muy nerviosa?

-¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

Se movía de aquí para allá con risitas nerviosas, tenía un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y le miraba con…¿duda?

-Por nada.

Se pusieron a cenar, él aún preguntándose que pasaba por la mente de la pelirosa.

-Gaara.

-¿Mm?

-¿Has estado antes con alguna mujer?

-¿En que sentido?

-Pues, ya sabes…

-¿En la intimidad?

-Si.

-…Prefiero no hablar de eso.

Eso significaba que si.

-¿Las querías?

-No. Ni siquiera sabía como se llamaban.

-¿Entonces como…?

-No todos me ven como tu, Sakura. Cuando tuve cierta edad, y las hormonas estaban descontroladas, solían traerme mujeres para… bueno… ya sabes.

-¿Y tu aceptabas?

-Bueno, no era yo del todo, la verdad. Me arrepiento mucho de eso.

-…

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella pensando y él, preguntándose que estaba pensando la pelirosa de él.

-¿Esto es por lo de esta mañana?

Ella asintió.

-Sé que tu no has estado nunca con nadie antes, pero no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa.

-Es que, tu has estado con muchas mujeres, y yo… no sé si estaré a la altura.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Yo solo te quiero a ti.

-¿Duele?

-¿Eh? Oh, ehm… al principio un poco, pero no te preocupes, en el momento… seré cuidadoso.

Ambos tenían las mejillas rojas. Hablar de estos temas era muy embarazoso.

-¿Sakura, tu quieres hacerlo?

-Yo, este… se que quiero hacerlo contigo, pero no estoy segura de que sea el momento,¿no crees que es muy rápido?

-Yo creo que si nos queremos, pues… nada más importa. Pero si crees que no es el momento, no pasa nada. -Sonrió, su pequeño cerezo ponía carita de cachorrito.

-Gracias Gaara, me alegro de haber hablado contigo, lo cierto es que tenía la duda y…

El se levantó y la besó. Después se separó riendo.

-¿Ves como estabas nerviosa?

Bien, yo tengo las mismas dudas que Sakura.

¿Lemmon en el próximo cap?


End file.
